


SKY HIGH:así es la escuela (piloto)

by HankxConnor



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: amistad, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HankxConnor/pseuds/HankxConnor
Summary: Narrador: Will es el hijo de los dos héroes más famosos que se hayan conocido, y también tiene sus poderes. él y sus amigos deben asistir a Sky High, una escuela para niños con superpoderes, para controlar los suyos, adentrate y aporta ideas si quieres.





	SKY HIGH:así es la escuela (piloto)

Narrador: Will es el hijo de los dos héroes más famosos que se hayan conocido, y también tiene sus poderes. él y sus amigos deben asistir a Sky High, una escuela para niños con superpoderes, para controlar los suyos también, ¿comprenderán la importancia de ser un superhéroe?, ¿podrán equilibrar sus vidas con su deber de héroe, serán capaces de dar todo para salvar a los demás y morir en el intento?

[Ethan con preocupación]: ¿qué?

[Will con cara de preocupación piensa en como un día su padre morirá deteniendo un meteorito]

Narrador: ¿Will y Leila son una pareja toxica?

[Leila con enojo]: ¡OYE!

Narrador: ¿Zach se dará cuenta de que el neón no es un color?

Zach: ¿qué? todo el mundo sabe que el neón es un color.

(Todos miran a Zach)

[Zach con preocupación]: ¿...verdad?

Warren: Zach, el neón no es un color, es un elemento químico.

[Zach se destroza por dentro y solo le queda mirar al suelo con tristeza, caer de rodillas y gritar no a todo pulmon, Magenta lo consuela]

Narrador: Warren será ma-

[Warren gritándole enojado al narrador]

Warren: ¡CALLATE IMBÉCIL!

Estreno:

Narrador: descubran esto y más en SKY HIGH: así es la escuela (Guion Fanfic)


End file.
